The present invention generally relates to power table saws.
Construction and remodeling as well as other similar activities require carpenters and artisans to take power tools to a jobsite to work on a job. Because some of the tools are quite valuable, it is necessary to take the power tools to the jobsite on a daily basis. Some of the larger tools, such as table saws, used to cut boards and other materials, are relatively large and bulky. It is desirable that the table saws be designed and constructed to be as lightweight as possible because they have to be either carried or moved by a hand truck or the like from their vehicle to the location on the jobsite where they will be used. The frequent transport of such tools to and from a jobsite often results in the tools being bumped or dropped during transport. It is therefore desirable that the table saw have full functional operability, but be relatively lightweight and have sufficient table surface area to be effective in cutting larger boards. Moreover, it is important that the table saw be designed to withstand the expected nonintentional abuse that occurs during transport and use on a jobsite.